


Buck And The New Student

by countvustafa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa
Summary: Evan "Buck" Buckley is the Gryffindor's star Quidditch player. What happens when a new transfer student swoops in and steals his limelight?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Buck did not like the commotion that was going on at the quidditch field. Students were cheering and a tiny crowd had gathered at someone that was... Well, not him. 

Buck pushed through the giggling second and third years and noted annoyingly that they were surrounding the same face he had seen a few days ago during the Sorting Hat. 

That new kid. 

Just a few days ago, during the Sorting Ceremony, Buck did not need to stretch his neck to get a good view of the entire procession. He had grown quite a lot during the holiday and was towering an incredible 6"0. After the first years were sorted into their houses and then it's the newly transferred students' turn. The newly sorted kids were buzzing like excited bees at their houses. Buck ignored their excitement, by the fourth year, all the charms of that traditions have wained and he looked forward more to the feast than anything else. 

The air in the Great Hall was full of whispers as the new kid sat at the stool. Then a loud and bellowing 'Gryffindor' bounced against the walls. Buck half-heartedly clapped and did not even bother to look at the lad who was sorted into his house. From the corner of his eyes, Buck noted dark brown hair and a tan complexion. 

"He's so hot," said a fellow third year.

"He's the hottest wizard I have ever seen in my life!" 

"What race you reckon is he? He looks kinda American."

Buck was about to take a further look, but the headmaster had already materialized the feast. Once Buck saw the stunning and mouthwatering food in front of him, that was all it took for him to forget the new kid sitting at the end of the table. 

"That was amazing Eddie," said the captain. 

"Thanks, could do better on the last one though," replied Eddie. 

"What are you talking about? That last one was exquisite!"

Buck raised an eyebrow at the word 'exquisite', he had only heard Harry compliment another player with the word exquisite and that was at Buck four years ago when he saved a charmed quaffle that blazed through the field during practice. 

Buck finally came to the center of the hoopla and was met by the most stunning man he had ever seen. All of Buck's anger suddenly dissipated and a wave of the green monster flood in him. There is no way someone can be that attractive. His face was carved by the gods. He must have some Veela at him!

"Ah! Right on time. Here is our keeper, Buck," said Harry giddily, pulling Buck into their circle. "Buck this is Eddie. Eddie, Buck is our keeper."  


Eddie flashed him a wide smile. 

Buck remained fuming. Is it possible for someone to be more attractive just by smiling?

Yup, definitely Veela blood.

"They call me Buck," he introduced himself, tightening the handshake. 

Eddie nodded politely but he definitely noted the gripping handshake. 

"Eddie here was exquisite! You should've seen him. Flying like a bird on a broomstick. I can sense the Hogwarts trophy in our grasp now that Eddie's in our team-"

"-What? Are you sure?" 

Eddie sounded surprised. 

Buck made a low grunt. 

"Are you kidding me? After that shot just now there's no one I rather have to be a chaser."

"Wow. That's truly an honor, Harry. Thank you," replied Eddie.

Buck huffed and walked back to the crowd. He doesn't want to hear Harry talk about how good the new kid is. Big whoop. Harry should've known better as team captain. He should not make such premature judgments. Watch him play on the team first, then talk.

As the night drew in, they had a special class that night in the Astronomy Tower. Professor Trelawney had gathered her fourth year students for a viewing of the night sky, mentioning something along with the likes of Saturn and Jupiter meeting and some nonsense. 

Buck wanted nothing more than to go for an early sleep that night. Divination was never his subject. Loads of bull at every page. Plus he thinks, Professor Trelawney needs to have a few appointments in St. Mungos. 

"Sorry, professor. I could not find the tower," said a voice entering through the trap door.

"Ah, Mister Diaz. No matter, the cards had predicted your tardiness. Take a seat at Mister Han's table." 

Buck watched in annoyance as the girls and some of the guys straightened their backs and were suddenly focused on the guy that had just entered the room. Buck huffed. Yeah, he gets it, Eddie's gorgeous. But so what. Buck's pretty too. 

"Hey man, why are you in this class? You're in your sixth year aren't you," asked Chimney in a hushed tone. 

"Yeah. Where I'm from we didn't have this class. We studied its history, but never the practice of it. So I have to take the fourth and fifth year's classes."

Buck can't help but eavesdrop their conversation. The new guy spoke in an accent that was like a mixture of American and British. Weird. 

"Mister Buckley, what do you see in your telescope? Have you spotted the great planets and seen its magnificent design?" 

Buck let out a tiny yelp and returned to his telescope. All he sees are blinking stars in the black inky sky. Non-different from the other. He had learned that the only way to pass divinations is to make up everything. The worst it is, the more points you get. That's the game. 

"Yup, I do spot Saturn and Mercury. Looks like I see a dog."

The class chuckled. The professor's face frowned so deeply, Buck had thought she had transformed herself.

"Not the grim-"

"Oh! No, professor. Nothing like that."

Professor Trelawney's relaxed her contorted face. 

"I saw a happy golden retriever dog." 

The class laughed. Even the new kid.

"Are you sure you weren't looking at yourself Buck?" asked Chimney.

"Ha ha, funny."

At that moment, Buck accidentally locked eyes with Eddie and he suddenly felt red appearing on his cheeks.

"Now, Mister Weasley, what do you see?"

-.-.-.-.-

After the lackluster lesson at the Astronomy tower, Eddie returned to the dormitory wanting to rest and hang out with his other sixth year. Today has been an eye-opening experience for him. Going to tryouts, being official friends with the Boy-Who-Lives, getting into Gryffindor's team, and meeting the cutest boy he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Do you guys know who's Buck?" asked Eddie abruptly. 

"Buck? The fourth-year?" 

"He's brawny," said Dean. "Yup, that's all I can say."

Ron laughed. 

"They call him the living embodiment of a golden retriever. And he kinda looks like one too."

"He's really helpful. Professor Sprout told me he helped her plant all the aconite," said Neville flatly. "He planted them in the wrong soil though. And had to replant them trice!"

"Yeah. All that brawn but nothing up there, ain't that right Harry," said Seamus. 

Harry laughed. 

"Oh, what happened?" asked Eddie, looking at the Harry Potter again. 

"Last year, the school made a special program where fifth years sort of tutor third years who are in trouble academically. I was assigned to tutor him, cause being in the team and all... He asked me how to spell orange." 

Eddie and the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years laughed. 

That's adorable, thought Eddie. 

"Hermione, taught him and she said he either fell asleep, laughed at the pronunciations of the spells, or was not focused at all. She requested a change after three days remember?"

Ron nodded. 

"But he's strong. Crazily strong. And brave. In his third year, he punched a boggart!" 

The room erupted into laughter again. 

Eddie was already besotted.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first match of the new season. Gryffindor was smashing it against their rival Slytherins. A whopping 130 to 20. Eddie was the obvious star of the game, gliding in the air and avoiding other chasers and beaters like they nothing. 

Everyone was highly impressed with Eddie, especially Buck, whom Eddie's precision and agility made his job as a keeper easy. Buck was feeling confident at their win, all they need now is for Harry to catch the Golden Snitch and the game will be over. 

Harry was barking orders high up in the air. His voice projected at the new beater who was still trying to balance a large bat in his hands. Seeing him unprotected and fumbling with his bat, the Slytherin beater shot a bludger hurling towards Harry. Unfocused, the other Gryffindor beater launched back the bludger only for it to rebound his shot and the bludger came soaring back and hitting Harry hard in the gut. The crowd oohed loudly. It was a nasty hit. 

Seeing his captain falling from 130 feet in the air, Buck zoomed-in like a comet and caught Harry before he hit the ground. 

Madam Hootch's whistle blew loudly.

"Time out! Medic!" 

A stretcher zoomed pass them the field to where Buck was holding Harry. The other team members were surrounding their captain, looking wearily at Harry's unconscious body. 

Eddie watched as a brunette wearing what looked like Madam Promfrey's uniform, albeit slightly different colors, came rushing to Harry's side. 

"Maddie, is he going to be alright?" asked Buck hastily. 

"I don't know Buck," said the girl, flicking her wand and two more medical instruments appeared and wrapped themselves around Harry's head and abdomen.

Eddie frowned, Buck looked somewhat too comfortable with this Maddie person. 

"Gryffindor's seeker is unable to play. Gryffindor is a player short," said Madam Hootch loudly. 

Loud groans came from the Gryffindor team and brash cheers came from the Slytherin supporters. 

"So, the ball is on the Slytherin court. We just have to keep what we are doing and hope that the snitch appears on time-" 

"-I have a better idea," interrupted Eddie. 

Buck stared indignantly at the new kid. He was co-captain of the team. If any situation Harry was injured, Buck was next in line. Who was this guy cutting him off mid-speech! 

"The Slytherins look mighty tired chasing us. So how about we change tactics now, after scoring 50 points, we go full defense! But if they score another point, we just have to add a point to ours too." 

The team nodded at his strategy. It was easy and straight foreward. 

"Yup, let's do it," said Hen. 

The team made their cheer and kicked off their brooms, flying to the skies again. 

For the rest of the game, the Slytherin team looked exhausted. They were flying sloppily and had given Gryffindor two own-goals. Eddie had scored another one and the other chasers scored the remaining two goals. Now they were on full defense mode. Buck was a beast in the air, blocking most of the Slytherin's waining shots and tired passes. And once the Slytherin Seeker had caught the snitch, Gryffindor had won the game with 180 to 170. 

Once they were off-pitch, the Gryffindor team hurried to the Hospital Wing to see their captain. Buck noted that Harry's best friends were already there, the really smart bushy-haired girl, the tall and lanky red-haired guy, and some other people were surrounding his bed. 

"Only 6 at a time. The rest of you, OUT!" said the same brunette from earlier.

"Come on Maddie, it's me," whined Buck, pouting.

Maddie let out a frustrated sigh and pointed the door to him who disappointedly complied. 

"Hey, what's up with Buck and the nurse?" whispered Eddie to Chim. 

Chim made a frown. 

"Who, Maddie?" snapped Chim. 

"Is there something going on between them?"

Chim made a gruntled face, "Nah. They're siblings."

Eddie made a face. 

"Yeah, I know. Who would've thought? One of the brightest witch in her year has a Buck for a little brother," said Chim, now eyeing Eddie weirdly. 

"Right." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The celebrations at Gryffindor's house were much less tame than Eddie expected. Students somehow had brought butterbeer and fire whiskeys in the common room as well as some muggle alcohol. Eddie watched as the drinks kept pouring his house mates went from sane teenagers to merrily singing songs and dancing like bumbling idiots. 

Once the hype had died down, Eddie was alone in the Common Room, busy cleaning up after his friends. 

"Hey, what are you doing man?" asked a voice from behind him.

Eddie turned to see Buck who was standing in front of the staircase looking cautiously at him. 

"Just cleaning up."

"Cleaning up?" Buck made a confused face. 

"The house-elves clean up every morning. It'll be spotless by morning," said Buck. 

Eddie felt his cheeks burn. 

"So, what are you doing still up?" asked Eddie, attempting to clear the tension in the air. 

"Just bringing these drunkards back upstairs. We don't want any more injuries now. And tucking them in and just making sure they don't have vomit on themselves."

Eddie made an O expression. That's sweet.

"You don't drink?" asked Eddie.

Buck shook his head. "Are you kidding! My sister works for Madam Pomfrey. She will literally hex me to yesteryear if she knows I drink." 

Eddie laughed. In his mind, he was imagining tall and mighty Buck being chased by a tiny Maddie with a wand. 

"By the way man, that was a great game," said Buck softly approaching Eddie.

Eddie took a deep breath. 

He suddenly feels something in the air. A tightness. There hadn't been many people that could make him feel self-conscious and left him awkwardly shifting his feet. 

Buck was now a foot away from Eddie. Eddie could see how blue were Buck's eyes and his pink and full his lips. 

"Yeah, thanks, man." 

"I dunno where you learned to fly like that, but you should teach me some of those moves." 

"You really think so?" asked Eddie.

"That's some professional-level shit just now."

"Well, in Castelobruxo we had to play in the jungle. Imagine playing and a devil's snare suddenly grabbing your broom." 

"I can imagine that must be hard. All my favorite quidditch teams are South American. It was just dumb luck that the American countries fought against each other first at the wizarding world cup. And the European teams fought weaker teams. It's a conspiracy I tell you!" 

Eddie laughed listening to Buck ranting. 

"What are you two still up?" came a shrill voice from the staircase. 

Eddie turned to see a bushy-haired girl in pajamas frowning at them. She had her hands on her waist and an annoyed look. 

"Sorry, Hermione. Just cleaning up," said Buck. 

"Cleaning up. Why?" 

"Cause... Er... We don't want to abuse the house-elves?" replied Eddie hastily. 

Hermione's face softened and she approached them with an inquisitive look. Eddie was lucky that he was thinking fast on his feet. A few days ago, Hermione had cornered him after Care For Magical Creature and pounded him on Elfish rights and had forced him to join SPEW or whatever that is. 

"Wonderful. I take that as official support to SPEW. I'll write your name on the list. Carry on boys. We need more able men like you in this world." 

As Hermione disappeared in the staircase, Buck looked at Eddie and they can't help themselves and laugh. It was a touching moment between them. Once Eddie hit his bed, he dreamt of a wonderful dream that involved a particularly tall blue-eyed boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck stared at the pile of books sitting in front of him. He has Herbology, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies homework to submit by tomorrow. 

How could he do this to himself? Buck felt dread engulf him. The professors had given him ample time to do them, even professor Snape. And Buck being Buck had occupied himself with quidditch, volunteering to feed some of Hagrid's strange creatures and work on the weekends at Hogsmeade.

He was not good in any of these subjects. Maybe he can make a fifth-year that has a crush on him do his homework. There's plenty of girls crushing on him. 

Buck thought for a moment and then he decided not to. He does not want to use people for his own need. That's just plain mean. 

"Hey, Buck.".

Buck turned to see the handsome Eddie Diaz appearing from the shelves to his table. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"It's a library isn't it?" said Eddie, looking at his surrounding. "I come here all the time. It is just you that I don't see here often."

Buck let out a muffled grunt and carried on staring at the tall and empty parchment in front of him. 

"Need any help?" asked Eddie, motioning to the books in front of him.

"Yeah. Sure, if you wanna."

Eddie took a seat beside him and peered at the numerous volumes of subjects Buck had taken from the shelves. 

"When's the due date?" 

"Tomorrow."

"And let me guess... You haven't started?"

"Is it that obvious, Eds?"

Eddie laughed. 

Buck humphed again and wrote his name at the top part of the parchment, this time Buck had noticed that Eddie was peering from beside him. Buck felt self-conscious about having the guy that he approves sitting so close to him. 

"Can I help you?" asked Buck irritably.

"Woah there, tiger! I'm free now, if you want any help, I'll be more than willing to help a friend," said Eddie. "Plus, I'm older than you. I've learned this before. Herbology is my thing you know. Ask Neville."

"If you want to," mumbled Buck, he had heard professor Sprout raved about Eddie in the previous class. 

"What's the catch?"

Eddie stared at Buck dumbly. 

"Eddie, I'm not dumb. There's always a catch." 

Eddie sighed. 

"Okay, here it is, Buck. Harry told me that the number of detentions you were getting because you are not submitting homework is causing you to miss practice. So, he asked if anyone can help you with your homework. Hermione tried-"

"-Please not her!" 

Buck looked frightened at the name and took a few spaces backward. Eddie cannot help himself but chuckle at his dorkiness. 

"That's what Harry said too. So, I volunteer myself," said Eddie proudly. 

"Great," mumbled Buck again. This time annoyance etched on his face. 

"Hey, what's up?" 

Eddie took a closer step towards Buck and laid a comforting hand on the crook of his shoulder, pressing a point at the bottom of his neck. Buck strangely felt comfortable with the tight proximity between them, it wasn't intruding or imposing. 

"You probably think I'm a big fat idiot," said Buck softly. "You might as well say it, everyone is."

"Hey, hey," Eddie pulled back his attention again. "Look at me." 

Buck was suddenly hesitant to do so. 

"Look at me." 

Buck raised his head towards Eddie and felt a warmth appear across his chest. Eddie was peering at him intensely. Buck could tell that he was being honest and sincere. 

"I'm not going to help you with your work, okay. I'm just going to go through some revision and you just happen to be here doing your homework. Is that alright with you?" 

Buck bit his lip. 

"Yeah."

"Come on, I need to start with Herbology," said Eddie, grabbing a book from actoss the table that had tiny vines growing by its edges. 

As Eddie opened the book, Buck took one last glance at the handsome man sitting beside him. A faint blush appeared across his cheeks. 

"Maybe, homework isn't so bad." 

"Stop kidding yourself, Buck!"

Oh, Buck for sure approves of Eddie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yeah, what's Buck's deal?" asked Eddie, throwing the toy Quaffle high in the air in the sixth-year dorm. 

"What's up, man?" asked Ron. 

"Is he single, attached, what's his history?" 

Ron starred at him, getting up from his bed. "You have a crush on him or something? Its-its okay if you are."

Seamus and Dean got up from their beds as well and surrounded Eddie. Eddie was suddenly swamped by the curious and excited looks they were giving him. 

"Nothing like that," whispered Eddie softly. "Just curious." 

"Buck, he's quite a mystery actually," said Seamus. 

"When he arrived in his first year, with tattered clothes and was overly excited by everything. He was too excited. Almost did not make it to the second year, but his extracurricular activities and the professor's pity got him through." 

"No!" 

Eddie now felt bad asking the question. He knew Buck was not the brightest in the bunch, but getting pity points from the professors. That is just sad. 

"He's the only Hogwarts student in the school who Dumbledore allows to work at Hogsmeade," added Ron. "Madam Rosmerta likes him cause he keeps the witches and wizards going to the pub." 

Eddie made a disappointing O sound. 

"But there's a rumor tho-" said Dean. 

"What rumor?" 

Eddie looked at the three of them curiously. 

"There were rumors that his parents were killed by Death Eaters. And Buck was in the care of his grand-aunt or something. Parvati told me." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eddie saw Buck at the common room again, pouring over his homework. Eddie smiled to himself, seeing the outline of his large muscular body with that tight and comfortable Gryffindor pajamas. He looked cute. 

"You're still up?" asked Eddie softly. 

"Eds, what are you doing here?" asked Buck, looking up at him like he was Christmas morning. 

"Yeah. Wondering whether you have finished your homework? Did not hear your loud voice today." 

"You miss my loud voice?" teased Buck. 

Eddie pressed both his hands at the crook of Buck's shoulder and pressed the spots with his thumbs. Buck let out a faint whimper and Eddie swore that it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. 

"Yeah, that's the spot!" 

Eddie bit his lip and gave a comfortable pat on his shoulder. 

"So, how's the homework going?" asked Eddie, taking a good look at Buck's handwriting on his Ancient Runes parchment. 

"Once, Hermione went through the runes again with me its then like puzzle work. It's quite easy actually. You just need to find the missing pieces and fit it in," explained Buck excitedly. 

Eddie scanned Buck's work. He had spotted several spelling errors and grammatical mistakes, but the translation was not all that wrong. He was right on the ball on the topic. He felt proud of Buck. 

"And thanks to you, I finished my Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Muggle Studies papers." 

Buck showed him a blinding smile which made Eddie feel all butterflies again. 

"There you go Eddie, something for you," said Buck, handing him a wrapped present. 

"What's this?" 

Eddie eyed the neatly wrapped box. He gave a shake and heard something solid from the inside. 

"Open it," said Buck eagerly. 

"I will, tiger!" 

Eddie tore open the wrapped gift and grinned at the content. Four boxes of chocolate frogs. 

"Thanks."

Eddie tucked the gift on his pocket and placed his one free hand back on the crook of Buck's shoulder. 

"Your parents must be mighty proud of you," said Eddie, glancing over Buck's homework. 

Buck's shoulder suddenly tensed. 

"What did you say?" 

Buck pushed Eddie's hand away and was glaring at Eddie with a charred look. Eddie took a step backward, he had stepped on a sharp nail. Maybe mentioning Buck's parents wasn't a great idea.

"I get it," muttered Buck softly. 

"What's happening," asked Eddie, his eyes not leaving Buck. "What'd you get?" 

"You're trying to get me," said Buck nastily. "Simple Buck, that's what they always say. With the homework, and being all nice. And you're an idiot!" 

His feelings of butterflies were suddenly replaced with red hot anger. 

"No. Now that you're saying that, I'm wondering maybe you ARE an idiot!" 

"Oh, you want to go there now, Eddie?" said Buck, standing to his full height. 

Eddie was lucky that he and Buck were the same height. Give it a few more months and Buck will be towering over him. The comfortable air had dissipated like a vacuum leaving a tight and heavy tension. The only sound came from the crackling of the common room fire. 

"Let me just make it simple for you, Eds," said Buck in a low voice. "Did they tell you, poor idiotic Buck, boohoo, parents killed by Death Eaters? I've heard that before. Well, hate to break it to you, Eds. Guess what? My parents were Death Eaters!" 

Eddie's face paled. 

"-What is the commotion about? Get to bed, both of you. Or I'll knock five points," erupted Hermione from the staircase. "Each!" 

Buck let out another humph, grabbed his scrolls off the table, and disappeared in the staircase, leaving a stunned Eddie to regret his decision indefinitely.


	4. Chapter 4

The heavy darkness fell over Hogsmeade over the weekend. Students and the villages ran to find the nearest shelter in the charming village. As he waited on the tables, Buck hears the pitter-patter of the rain pelting the creaky wooden roof of the pub. 

Buck knows the drill, every time a massive storm passes Hogsmeade, he has to take out the extra tables and chairs. The place will be filled by patrons who want to escape the weather in no time. He muttered a spell that conjured up extra tables and chairs that arranged themselves in the pub. Buck then pointed his wand at the fireplace, the temperature increased. 

"Guys, I've never been here before," said a cheerful voice.

Buck turned to the entrance and noted the group of sixth years that had just entered the pub. The lads brushed off the droplets of rain off their thick coats. A familiar tall and lanky red-haired boy, three brunets, and a dark skin boy had taken a table nearby. He knows them well, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Eddie. Normally, Harry Potter is with them, but alas the Chosen One is always busy. Buck grunted and cleaned the dust off the tables. 

"Buck, customers!" 

"Yes, Madam Rosmerta." 

Buck gritted his teeth. He knew this would happen. It has been a great weekend working and not being teased the entire day. Now the Hogwarts crew has arrived, Buck must prepare for the childish jeering and joking. Buck walked reluctantly to their table. 

"Hey lads, what can I get ya?" 

"Buck!" 

"What's up? How's work, man?" asked Dean, looking up and down at his schoolmate. 

"Yeah, managing," said Buck. "So, what could I get you guys?" 

"We would like five butterbeers, please. No, make it six. It's Eddie's first time in Hogsmeade," said Seamus. "Probably needs two butterbeers." 

Buck met Eddie's eyes for a second. A feeling of heat bubbled up in him again. Buck had avoided Eddie for two weeks now and he was well with it. Anytime Buck sees Eddie in the common room or the Great Hall, Buck would run away. It worked so well, until now. 

"Oh, are you two still fighting?" asked Ron, through a mouthful of nuts. 

Buck ignored him. 

"Anything else guys?" 

"Yeah, how about you and I TALK!" 

The atmosphere in the room instantly became colder than the freezing temperature outside. Ron and Dean bit their lips at Eddie's sudden outburst. Neville's jaws dropped to the floor. Buck stared motionlessly at the brunet who was shooting daggers at him. 

"I'm working," Buck muttered under his breath. 

"You know what. You are exhausting!" 

Buck remained silent and kept his head low. 

"-Eddie, let's not," whispered Ron, placing a hand on his chest.

"So, just six butterbeers?" repeated Buck softly, avoiding his eyes with the rest of them. 

"Yeah. Thanks, mate." 

"That will be four sickles and two knut," said Buck. 

Dean dug into his pocket and handed him the coins. 

"You can keep the change." 

Once Buck disappeared from their view, he took a moment for himself behind the wall. Buck felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest. It was the most gripped moment in his life. He could feel the anger emanating from Eddie's words just now, and it hurt him. Deeply. 

Ever since that day at the library, he felt that Eddie was sincere to be his friend. Not just for his body or his skills, but he genuinely wants to be his friend. On that same day, Buck messed up as he always does and came to assumptions that weren't true about Eddie. 

Buck took a deep breath. 

What's another fucked up thing he did. It doesn't matter. He's just going to mess up another good thing that happens in his life. He always does. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Eddie, what was that?" said Neville softly. 

Eddie brushed Neville's question aside and took a look at the six jugs of yellow liquid in front of them. He could still feel the anger. 

"You did not have to do that you know," said Neville. "Don't let the muscles fool ya, Eddie. Buck is a sensitive soul. He makes mistakes, but he doesn't mean them. Sometimes, he hurt people that he doesn't mean. That's just what us clumsy people do." 

Eddie feeling of anger turned 180 and he suddenly feels guilty after he listening to what Neville said. Judging by the big blonde oaf at the opposite end of the room was doing with that obvious hurt on his face, he was deeply affected by what Eddie had said to him. 

"Fuck," muttered Eddie softly. 

"Come on, man. Not to worry, me and Harry fight loads of times," said Ron. 

"We fight. But let's face it. We have a whole history behind us. You... Yeah... You guys only have three quidditch practices and one game and a day in a library. I guess that'll do."

Dean shook his head appallingly at Ron. 

"Nice, save Ron. Eddie, sure must be feeling amazing," said Sean, patting Eddie on his back. 

Ron shrugged. He did his best. 

"Cheer up, mate. We still have an entire afternoon to hangout. Don't worry about Buck, he'll get around." 

As Eddie listened to his friends cheer him up his eyes were still locked to the tall blonde across the hall. What magic did Buck do that made him feel so strongly about him? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buck entered the dark Gryffindor Common Room at eleven in the evening. He was tired and cold and in a foul mood after what happened earlier. As he entered the room, the fire crackling in the background, he was alone as per usual on the weekends. Other Gryffindors were probably asleep, nestled warmly in their comfortable beds. Buck felt envious of them. 

"Just got back?" 

A tall figure appeared coming down the boys' staircase. Buck inhaled heavily. Just when he thought the day could not get any worse. Eddie was standing in front of him with two mugs in his hands, looking much like Christmas morning. 

"Care to talk?" 

"Eddie, I-"

"Come, let's sit at the fireplace. You must be freezing," said Eddie, nudging Buck to the empty sofa. "I have hot chocolate." 

Buck remained silent and complied. 

"There you go," said Eddie, handing him the warm cup of hot chocolate. 

"Thanks," whispered Buck. 

Buck sipped the hot liquid, letting it warm his body. He needed the hot chocolate after being stuck in the cold for hours. Not to mention Filch yelling at him again for missing curfew, when he's been doing the same routine for two years. 

"I just wanna say," began Eddie. "I'm sorry for yelling at you at the pub just now. It was a horrible thing for me to do." 

Buck stared at Eddie. He apologized? Why. Buck was the idiot! Feeling the heat crept to his cheeks. Buck cannot hide his smile anymore. Especially with a kind and handsome man in front of him, with delicious hot chocolate! 

"Eds... I'm sorry too for pissing at you," said Buck. 

"We're way past that, Buck."

"We are?" 

Eddie chuckled, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. 

"This is delicious, man. What's in it?" 

"It's from Latin America," said Eddie, pointing the liquid to Buck. "It's my family's special way of apologizing to people. We give them Diaz's family hot chocolate." 

Buck grinned widely and took another sip of the delicious chocolate drink. 

"Well, I'm grateful for the Diaz liquid in my mouth," said Buck. 

Eddie choked on his drink. Buck quickly jumped to Eddie and started patting his back. 

"Oh, shit! I just heard what I said. Sorry, Eds!" 

Eddie laughed. The thick tension in the air had instantly dissipated and they were laughing like old buddies sitting in front of a warm fireplace. 

"Eddie, I wanna tell you why I work-"

"-There's no need, Buck. I understand." 

"No, you don't, Eds," assured Buck, his eyes glistening with eagerness. "I wanna tell you, cause... I appreciate this, and you."

Eddie remained silent. 

Buck bit his lips and held his hands together. This would be the first time he ever tells someone since he entered Hogwarts. Buck took a deep breath. 

"-I wasn't supposed to go to Hogwarts, Eds," revealed Buck. 

Eddie was taken aback. 

"I know that it sounds stupid with me being here and all. But hear me out. And you cannot tell anyone I've told you. No one should know I told you, especially Maddie and Dumbledore." 

Eddie nodded. 

"My family are huge supporters of Dark Magic. Huge. They were crazy for Grindlewald. Huge Grindlewald supporters. They were always crazy for Drumstrang and all the Dark Arts and pureblood stuff. And when Grindlewald was defeated, my grandparents and parents were devastated but were still firm in their belief of the Dark Arts. It only took You-Know-Who to appear for them to come out of their shell again. And when You-Know-Who and his followers became powerful, my family supported him by loads of mean, but they never tortured or hurt anyone. Not that I knkw of. They felt that You-Know-Who would further our magical powers and Wizarding Rights, you know. Magic is might." 

Eddie inhaled. He was not expecting such deep things from him. 

"Maddie got through Durmstrang Institute and was later married off to this Pureblooded asshole. She thought she was happy with him, he's different than the rest; he was saner and it kept the family happy. No one comes out of Drugstang and are not weird, Eds! Its just facts. Later, I didn't see her for almost five years, Eds. And my family think there was nothing wrong with it!

"I was freaking ten years old when I rode my broom to freaking Madrid to Maddie's husband's family manor and was almost killed by the charms and those weird plants thingy. But at the time, they were at a different manor in Russia. I was captured by Aurors for trespassing, illegal usage of underage magic, illegal usage of a broomstick, and all these crazy things.

"After I was returned to my family. My family was enraged. They kept telling about blood purity, how Maddie's husband is the best because they are from a pureblood family and blah, blah, blah. That night. I left!" 

Eddie cocked his eyebrow, "You left?" 

"Yeah. I left the manor. With nothing but scarps. Forged my dad's signature and send an owl to Durmstrang to cancel my acceptance letter. Later met Hagrid while asleep in front of a creature shop and he somehow convinced Dumbledore that I deserved Hogwarts. I had to work for money, cause I discovered that my family had disowned me, didn't have a single knut to my name. Got caught in my second year for working in Hogsmeade, and was almost expelled by Professor McGonagall, but again Dumbledore's mercy on me." 

Eddie bit his lip and pressed an arm on the crook of his shoulder. 

"Buck, come here," said Eddie, and pulled Buck in his arms. 

For the first time in a long time, Buck leaned in and let the tears that he had been holding on for so long run to his cheeks. Buck did not feel embarrassed or ashamed of crying in Eddie's arms. Something magical about just him being embrace by Eddie's strong arms made all the walls that Buck put up all these years crumble. 

In a far corner, Hermione sees the two boys embrace and let them be. There are things best not to disturb.


	5. Chapter 5

The warm breeze was in his hair. The sun's rays were striking brilliantly against the horizon. Buck stared at the beautiful sight in front of him, he was mounting on a broom a hundred feet from above. The Hogwarts grounds were surely breathtaking. A backdrop of dazzling colors of blues and orange and pinks.

"Oi, Buck. Focus!"

"Sorry, Harry."

Buck snapped from his lack of focus and turned back to the practice at hand.

Raging from the side of the field, the chasers were zooming towards him in a triangle formation. They were trying out a tactic that the previous captain Angelina had made but they could never try out. Buck watched the point of the triangle, Eddie was flanked by two beaters and each side, and the other two chasers were behind the beaters. They were rocketing towards him like a missile.

"Come at me," said Buck under his breath, ready for the throw. 

Eddie suddenly made a good spin and catapulted the Quaffle into the middle goal. Buck was flabbergasted, he had not expected that move. 

"Woo!"

"Nice one, Eds!"

"Fantastic shot, Ed. Well done!" 

Buck made a forced scowl and flew down from his post. The team was surrounding Eddie and was bragging about the crazy unexpected throw he just did. 

Buck dropped down beside him and raised his two arms. 

"Well, I guess that's a good move. I was distracted," said Buck playfully. "He got lucky."

Eddie chuckled and hit Buck playfully on the bicep.

"You think so. Then why'd you miss?"

Buck pouted. 

"Well, Eds. This is what people do to motivate the young ones to do better. You know, they do that in pre-school," teased Buck. 

"Oh yeah. Want to try it another go?" said Eddie, raising his chin to Buck. 

"Sure, man. Anything," said Buck, grinning from ear to ear. "Just don't be disappointed when I save them all."

"Fine, man," said Eddie, pushing Buck on the chest. "Two out of three, you save two goals you win. I score two goals, I win." 

"Oh, it's on." 

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the team only moved their eyes from Buck to Eddie. Not wanting to interrupt their moment. 

And without heeding to Harry's instructions, the two Gryffindor players were zooming back up to the air making fast and calculated movements. Harry stared at his two teammates up above training hard. Harry was already exhausted from training and cannot find the extra strength to call the two knuckleheads to come down. He looked at Ginny who was only starring at the two with heart eyes and then to Ron who nonchalantly brushing the grass stains off his pants. 

"They're the best players in the team. And they train more than we do. Just let those two lovebirds be," said Ginny with a wide smile on her face.

"I guess you're right, Ginny." 

"Blimey, how thick can they get," said Ron, observing Eddie make a goal and celebrating loudly. "They can't be that draft, can't they?" 

"I think it's cute." 

"Yeah. Let them be." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hi Eddie, I have something for you," said a Ravenclaw giddily, shoving a present in his arms. 

"Thanks-"

Before Eddie could say a word, the girl had sprinted away, disappearing from the corridors. Eddie tucked the square box in his book bag and proceeded to his next class. It was getting heavier by the day, trudging all the weight of the presents he received that day. At breakfast, someone had levitated a gift on his seat which he almost sat on. In professor Slughorn's class, he was gifted half a dozen heart-shaped gifts inside his cauldron. He was indeed flattered, he had noticed girls were giggling at him all day. He just wants to thank them for their gifts. 

As the day ends and Eddie finally reached the Gryffindor sixth year dorm, he was met by praises by his housemates. The boys had compared who had the most gifts. The only person who had as many gifts as he was Harry Potter, his bed was full of presents from sweet soft toys to curious-looking items. 

"Are all of these for you?" asked Ron, noting the gifts on Eddie's bag.

"Yeah."

"Must be great to look like you on Valentine's Day." 

Eddie shrugged and placed the presents neatly on his bed. He unwrapped the presents and read every single card. 

"Eddie, once you've read them all, can I take some?" asked Ron, pointing to the foodstuff he had chucked in the corner. "I normally knick off Harry's but, last time I took one from him, I was almost - gulp - dead." 

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him and motioned to a couple of boxers of Chocolate Frogs. 

"Sure, Ron. You can take these. They're probably safe. No one wants to kill me, I guess."

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem," Eddie stared at a peculiar gift that had heart bubbles sparked when you opened the lip. "By the way, have you given anything to Hermione?" 

Ron instantly shot up. 

"What?" 

"You like her don't you," pressed Eddie. 

Ron scrunched his face, "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm her best friend-" 

"-Who you wanna make out with!" 

Eddie raised his eyebrows playfully at the blushing Ron. 

"You talk too much, Eddie."

Eddie laughed. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maddie, can you give me a checkup?" asked Buck who had planted himself at the edge of the bed. 

Maddie looked at her younger brother worriedly and pressed her hand on his forehead. 

"You're not having a fever," said Maddie. "What are the symptoms?"

"There are no symptoms. Nothing like that."

"Then why do you want me to check up on you?"

"It's embarrassing," said Buck, hiding his face. 

"Buck, I've gone through Wizarding Medical school," said Maddie rolling her eyes at him. "I've seen it all. There is nothing you can say to me that can top the wizard that had 'accidentally' engorged his anus to fit a butternut squash, and then it shriveled up and he was left with a huge pumpkin stuck up his backside!" 

Buck made a disgusted look and shivered. 

"Ew, Maddie," said Buck. "I think I'll just leave." 

Just as Buck was about to jump off the bed, Maddie pushed him back and gave him a piercing glare. 

"Fine. I've been having these weird dreams about this person. Like crazy dreams about Eddie-" 

"Is it that cute new boy in the Gryffindor team?" 

Buck groaned in annoyance.

"So when die this crush on started?"

Buck hid his face in his hands.

"Can you just give me a dreamless potion?" asked Buck. 

"No. We cannot do that. It's only given when someone is injured to induce deeper sleep and faster healing. Why do you want that?"

Buck sighed. 

"Then I'll better get going then. Thanks, Maddie!" 

Just as Maddie was about to open her mouth, Buck had already made a run for the door. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the night of Valentine's day, the Gryffindor common room was a cornucopia of heart-shaped balloons and love bubbles sprouting from corniches. The air was absolutely charged with romance. Students were making out in the corner. Hermione was dragging on about Elf Rights while Ron only stared at her with crazy heart eyes. Harry was spotted taking a walk at night with Ginny again, hand-in-hand around the castle. 

Eddie was watching the flames dance in the fireplace, making amusing heart-shaped shadows that decorated the room. 

It felt nice seeing all the couples together. Dumbledore had announced that today they were going to extend the curfew to eleven at night. At the moment, most couples were either on special dates in Hogsmeade or walking around the Hogwarts ground. Eddie was more than sure he spotted Cho Chang and her rumored boyfriend kissing near the trapdoor of the astronomy tower. 

"Hey, Eds!" 

Eddie turned to see a grinning Buck staring at him with his glittering blue eyes. 

"Hey! You're off early tonight," mentioned Eddie. 

"Yeah. I requested an early leave." 

Eddie smiled. He was feeling warm and stirring all of a sudden. 

"Thought you would be with someone. It's the night of Valentine's day after all," said Buck grinning from cheek to cheek. "Guess, no one is good enough for Hunk of Hogwarts Eddie Diaz?" 

Eddie chuckled at the joke. 

"I thought you would be with someone," said Eddie, raising his right eyebrow. "I remember someone bragging about the twentieth gift they got today. I can't put my finger on who, but he's blonde and he kinda have sweat stains on his armpits right now."

Buck laughed and his eyes met Eddie again. 

"Oh, yeah."

Buck took a step closer to Eddie, his eyes not taking off the handsome man. 

"Just admit it, Eddie, you think there's no one here good enough for you." 

Eddie shrugged. 

"Hmm, I don't think so. I just think I haven't found the right person yet," said Eddie softly. 

"Oh, yeah?" 

Eddie nodded. He noted a hopeful tone in Buck's voice. 

"How about you and I, just us leave these love-sick idiots and go hit the field? Dumbledore is only letting us play at night once a year. And I wanna see the Hunk of Hogwarts Eddie Diaz play quidditch in the dark."

Eddie grinned, "I'll still beat you, Buck."

Buck approached Eddie dangerously close. 

"Is that so?" 

Buck was dangerously close to Eddie. Eddie remained calm, he wasn't going to give Buck a laugh.

"Go grab your broomstick, tiger!" 

"Oh, you know what I like to ride." 

And Buck winked at Eddie. 

Poor Eddie was left speechless in the Gryffindor Common Room. Unbeknownst to Eddie, a body of a dead basilisk laid deep in the chamber of Hogwarts, its powers are said to petrify those who look indirectly to its eyes. Eddie was sure Buck was not a basilisk, but dang, he sure does have powers like one.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Buck returned to Hogwarts, the sky was getting dark and heavy clouds floated above the castle. It was strangely eery that evening, a feeling of fog and coldness had roamed around the castle. Buck was heading to the Astronomy tower, a quick meet up with professor Trelawney to submit his dream diary assignment. Just as he passed the left corridor on the seventh floor, he heard a loud slamming of heavy metal doors against the stone wall.

"Hey, anyone there?" called Buck. "You should be more careful, Filch is just around the corner."

A powerful force thrust him backward across the hall. Buck groaned clutching his bruised ribs, he felt something crack as he fell on the solid ground. 

"He'd seen us," said a dark voice. 

"The Dark Lord requested the boy, ignore the pedestrian."

Buck glanced towards the looming figures, several tall and dark men had gathered near him with the most prideful expression. They almost looked happy seeing Buck on the ground like moaning like an injured animal. The man raised his wand at Buck and Buck was sure this would be the last moment of his life. 

"Hey, Buck! I'm sure the tower is this way."

The men turned their attention to the voice. 

"Eddie, NO! RUN! EDDIE, RUN!" 

The cloaked figure raised his wand the corner shooting bright red sparks from his wand. Buck screamed as a large chunk of the stone column exploded causing shards of rock flying everywhere. 

"What about the spare?" 

"Let's sharpen our wands, MacNair." 

"Crucio!" 

Buck felt a piercing pain engulfed his entire body like he never felt before. Every muscle contorted unnaturally and Buck felt every inch of his body being lit on fire. The wizard raised his wand again and all the pain was instantly lifted. 

Buck's panted heavily. He heard the masked man laughing at his misery. Even with the curse lasting only a few seconds, it felt like years. Mustering enough strength, Buck spits at their shoes. 

"Filthy child, how uncouth for a wizard. This one is strong, Alecto." 

"Let's do it one more time for good measure," said another. 

"Crucio!" 

The sharp pain started again. This time it was worse, Buck gritted his teeth with all his might. As a child, his family had taught him that gritting your molars tightly is the few things that will lessen the Cruciatus Curse. Unexpecting wizards would accidentally bite their tongue as they were being tortured, and they would die choking on their blood. 

"Enough playing, the Dark Lord has given us a task."

The curse was lifted again. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BUCK! CONFRINGO MAXIMA!"

Bright green sparks hit the wall behind Buck and the room exploded in a loud blast. All Buck could see was thick dust covering the halls. Hail of stone and marbled rained on the corridor and a sudden white light had shielded Buck against the falling pieces of stone and marble. 

"Protego!" 

"Eddie! Eddie!" 

"Buck!" 

Eddie appeared through the dust with a huge gash on his face with blood dripping to his chin.

"Buck, are you okay?" 

"Eddie, I'm okay, I'm okay. Go tell everyone. Death Eaters!" yelled Buck panicked. 

"Death Eaters!" said Eddie shocked. "How'd they get into Hogwarts. But Dumbledore put protecting charms." 

Buck huffed. "It doesn't matter now, Eds! Go find anyone. Go!" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Professor! Professor!" yelled Eddie slamming on Professor McGonagall's private quarters.

Professor McGonagall appeared moments later with a furious look. Her expression changed as she saw a bloodied Eddie in front of her door with dust-colored robes banging on her door.

"Mister Diaz, I hope you have a good explanation-"

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters in Hogwarts," Eddie panted. 

"Death Eaters!" 

Professor McGonagall's face turned ghost white and she instantly took out her wand from her pocket. 

"Where were they heading to, Mister Diaz?"

A bloodied scream suddenly erupted from the corridors. Professor McGonagall pulled Eddie behind her. With a wave of her wand, three white cats appeared from her the tip wands and circled her. 

"Call the Order! Wake the teachers!" 

Professor McGonagall began hurrying to the stairs with Eddie in tow. 

"Where were they heading Mister Diaz?" 

"Some were heading to the Astronomy Tower. The others, I don't know. They were heading downstairs," he said hurriedly. "They tortured Buck!" 

An explosion interrupted the silence again, followed by loud screaming of students. 

"Oh lord, of all nights."

Another explosion blasted at the lower floors and bright sparks erupted in all directions. Professor McGonagall muttered a few inaudible spells under her breath and the doors of the houses were suddenly shut. 

"That will keep the students safe," she said looking at Eddie. 

"Mister Diaz, I need you to go to the infirmary, wake Madam Pomfrey. I fear some of our students are injured like mister Buckley."

Eddie nodded and rushed to the first corridor. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buck made a harsh cough and tried to stand on his own. His body was aching from being cursed. Just as he got back to his feet, he saw Snape, Draco, and several other Death Eaters appear from the rubble, marching down the stairs. 

A couple of moments later Harry Potter appeared chasing them looking worse for wear. 

"Harry, where did you come from! There's Death Eaters in Hogwarts! It's not safe, you need to hide-"

"Where did they go, Buck?" urged Harry hastily. 

"-Harry, it's not safe!" 

"WHERE DID THEY GO!" 

Buck took a breath. "They went down to the grounds." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore's body laid in front of them. The dark mark shone brightly in the night sky, jeering at their failure. Eddie had tried his best. But he still felt he should have done more. 

As he went down the stairs, he heard a ferocious growling and a large human-animal was overhead a man and was clawing at his face. Eddie shot a spell at it, but it rebounded against his skin hitting the ceiling. The man shot him an amused smile and licked the fresh blood off his sharp fangs. As the animal charged towards Eddie another wizard appeared tackling him to the wall. He then saw Hermione shooting a gusting tornado at the creature, hurling it out of the stained glass. 

"GO! RUN!"

Eddie quickly dashed it. 

Upon reaching Madam Pomfrey's quarters, Eddie was glad that she was already getting ready with the medical supplies with a white-faced Maddie. 

"Buck, where's Buck?" Maddie's voice trembled. "You're always with him! Where's Buck?" 

"Buck's okay, he's at the top tower," said Eddie. "But he's injured."

"Death Eaters! They'll torture him. They'll kill people-" 

"Come on Maddie, get a grip of yourself," said Madam Pomfrey sharply. "We need to prepare for the injured!" 

"They'll torture-" 

"MADDIE!" 

Maddie wiped her tears and bit her lips. Eddie watched as her expression changed and she quickly transformed. 

As they got out of Madam Pomfrey's quarters, the air was bustling with sparks of red, green, and blue. A battle was happening right out of the school. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were fighting a Death Eater at the courtyard, but his skills were far superior to theirs. Professor McGonagall was attacking a fellow Death Eater by the entrance and it was a fearsome battle until an unexpected stunning spell hit her directly to the chest. 

Eddie quickly joined in and blasted the Death Eater with a stunning spell. Just as he was about to do a confining spell at him, the man apperated in cowardice. 

All the fighting stopped in an instant and the school was dead calm. 

Buck had somehow managed to get himself down to the first floor. Eddie held him tightly, noting that the careless boy had a blooded gash across his face. Buck tensed as he witnessed Dumbledore's lifeless body. 

"Is he-" 

Eddie nodded. He cannot fathom the words to tell Buck. He knew Buck felt strongly for the headmaster. A person who had cared for him when even his own family did not. And without Dumbledore's mercy, Buck would not be here in Hogwarts. As tears slowly went down his pale cheeks, Eddie pulled Buck in his arms again.


	7. Chapter 7

When Buck received his Hogwart's letter from the owl that morning, it took him a moment to catch his breath. His hands were shaking as he read the signature of the headmaster at the bottom; Headmaster Severus Snape. 

Memories of that awful night flashed in his mind. The dark mark in the sky a cruel reminder of the students and teachers injured in battle. Worst of all, seeing Harry Potter letting out a blood-curdling cry over his beloved headmaster's body. Professor Dumbledore was dead. Buck wished it was all a big fat joke. 

He reread the letter, hoping the words would magically transform and Professor Dumbledore's signature would be hanging at the bottom again. Nothing. Things had completely changed than in the previous months. 

Maddie had taken all precautions and wanted them to move overseas. Buck disagreed vehemently, saying he's sick of running away and wanted to continue his fifth-year in Hogwarts. Maddie knew there was no way of convincing Buck otherwise. He was much braver than she was and she knew it. 

The last few days in the small village resembled a haunting ghost town. Rumors of wizards and witches being snatched. Kids disappearing in broad daylight as they played in the street. Families ripped apart by Dark Eaters who claim that they were harboring muggle-borns in their homes. Wizards and Witches rather hide in their homes, than be exposed to the outside world. 

"I have to go to work Buck," said Maddie softly. 

Buck looked at her. 

Every single time she had to leave the house, Maddie looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes become glossy, wondering whether it was going to be the last time they see each other. Sometimes she would lean in and give Buck a tight embrace. Maddie's work at St. Mungos meant that she needed to go outside to help others. Even if she was afraid of her safety. Maddie had told Buck about healers being called to the ministry and having their licenses taken from them because they were muggle-borns. It terrified her. 

"Be safe, Maddie!" 

"I will," said Maddie, leaning in and kissing Buck on the cheek. 

"Anything just floo yourself back here, asap!"

Maddie nodded. 

"And you please stay out of trouble. Don't be a hero. Just stay out of the way," said Maddie warningly. "What time is Chim going to floo to Diagon Alley?"

"We're meeting at eleven." 

"Alright. Stay safe. Tell Chim I said Hi!" 

Buck watched as Maddie disappeared in the green flames. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Don't you think it sucks that Diagon Alley is so quiet?" said Chim, noting the almost empty street. 

Buck looked at the countless shops boarded up, some had closed down indefinitely. Ollivanders, where he bought his first wand had posters of Harry Potter - Undesirable No 1- plastered all over its windows and doors. Buck cursed under his breath. He cannot imagine not having the experience of buying your first wand. 

"ID please," said a patrol officer at the corner. 

Chim let out a yelp and almost spit out his ice-cream soda. 

"We're just buying our school supplies," said Buck, avoiding eye contact.

"Didn't you hear what I say?" said the officer sternly. "ID!" 

Buck huffed and dug his hands to his pocket, handing the card to the officer. The officer glanced at his card and handed Buck back with an approving nod. 

"Yours!"

"Give me a second, I have it here with me," said Chim, panicking. "Aha! Got it."

Chim handed him the card and the patrol officer nodded at him. 

"Better him than dementors, am I right?" 

Buck nodded, eyeing the patrol officer behind him again. He was now asking IDs from witches who were about their age. Probably like them, were in Diagon Alley for school supplies. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why do you look so gloomy?" asked Maddie from across the table. 

Buck almost did not hear her and instead focused on the beansprout dish that was on his plate. Maddie gave Buck a light tap.

"Is everything alright?"

Buck nodded and pierced the beansprout with his fork. 

"No, you're not fine. Something happened today, care to share with me?" pressed Maddie now giving her full attention to Buck.

Buck grunted and looked away.

"No. Everything's good Maddie."

"Buck-"

"Everything is just peachy." 

Maddie placed a hand on her brother's hand. "Buck, you can tell me." 

Buck exhaled. What is the use of keeping his frustration inside? Nothing was going to change. Things cannot get any worse than it was now.

"Today Maddie, at the bookstore," began Buck intensely. "I saw a girl and her family. They were just buying school books at Flourish and Blotts and an officer came in and asked the dad for his ID. The dad was muggle-born and was immediately rounded up by the officers. Maddie, the little girl cried seeing her dad getting apprehended. It was heartbreaking. 

"Why is this happening? This doesn't make any sense. Why am I free to walk just because I have the Buckley name. Just because I'm pureblood. That's stupid. That girl's dad is worth more than our family name can ever. That girl Maddie... You should've seen her."

Maddie landed a comforting hand on Buck. "I cannot imagine what that must feel like."

Buck bit his lips. 

"Hen isn't coming for her final term. Her family thinks it is better if she stayed with her mother in America. So are many others," Buck's voice then went cold as ice. "Eddie's not going too. He-He send me an owl earlier, his family was being de-de-deported, Maggie. DEPORTED! 

"He said because his mom is a muggle-born she had to go for questioning at the ministry. And she wasn't approved. They accused her of stealing her wand from a witch. So they gave her a choice, either Azkaban or deportation."

Tears had formed in Buck's eyes. His hands were tightened to a fist. Maggie quickly swooped in and embraced her younger brother.

"It's not fair."

Buck pounded on the table.

"It's not fair."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The train ride to Hogwarts was as bleak as the trip to Diagon Alley. The compartments weren't noisy with kids excitedly showing off their new Weasleys' Wizards Wheezers toys or new spells that they've learned during the holidays. Buck and Chim stayed in a single compartment. They could not go out of their compartment without a valid reason. Officers were stationed at the corridors, checking for any wrongdoers. 

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Snape introduced them to two new teachers; Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Buck gripped his wand so hard that his knuckles turned white. He recognized those cold bloodless eyes anywhere. She stood over him as MacNair used the Cruciatus Curse on him.

The number of students in Hogwarts had dwindled tremendously that you could fit the entire school population in two tables. The Slytherin house had the most student. Crabbe and Goyle looked mighty proud of themselves screaming the loudest when Professor Snape announced that DADA would change to Dark Arts. During the feast, Buck had lost all appetite that he didn't even touch the treacle tarts. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Buck stared longingly at the unopened door of the seventh year dorm room. So many people had decided not to continue this semester. Harry Potter was on the run. Ron Weasley was sick with Spattergriot. Dean Thomas was missing. Eddie Diaz was deported. 

Even the Gryffindor Common Room wasn't as lively as it was. Professor McGonagall had warned them on the first day to keep their motivations and energy in their studies. Do not focus on the bigger problems at hand. Keep conversations of You-Know-Who and Death Eaters to a bare minimum and banned all talk of Professor Dumbledore. She had told them that this was for their safety. 

Before she left the room, she mentioned about the major exams for the fifth and seventh years. Buck had almost forgotten about the OWLs.

How can Buck focus on his OWLs when all he could think of is what's out there. His friends were missing. Eddie had disappeared.

"Buck, you okay?" asked Chimney appearing from behind him. 

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"They'll gonna be okay," added Chimney. "Eddie's going to be fine." 

Buck sniffed. 

"In his letter, Eddie said he can't tell me much about what's happening to him because they were intercepting the owls and it could mean further trouble for them. He told me to be patient. And we're going to meet up sooner than later. How's that so, Chimney?" 

"It's rough," said Chimney, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You gotta hope for the best."

Buck scoffed. 

Wherever Eddie was, Buck hoped that Eddie was well and that he's thinking of him, just as much as Buck's thinking of him. 

"I miss you so much, Eds," whispered Buck.

Chimney pretended not to hear it. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You!" 

A fellow Hufflepuff gulped as Professor Amycus Carrow pointed his wand at him. The clumsy boy had made a mistake on his spell and had accidentally shot sparks at the professor. All the blood drained from the pale boy's face when the professor pointed to him. 

"Did you intend to attack me, boy?" said Professor Carrow. 

"N-n-no, sir. It was an accident-"

"-Do you know what's the punishment for attacking your teacher?" 

The whole class tensed. The Slytherins sneered in their seats. Professor Carrow had informed them in the first class that he was not above using traditional methods to educate students. Rumors had spread that he used the torture curse on several Gryffindor seventh-years, most notably Neville Longbottom. 

"Y-Y-Yes."

"-It was me, sir!" Buck interrupted, standing from his seat.

"You?" the professor moved from the student's table to Buck's. 

A snake-like grin appeared and he called Buck to the front of the class with his wand. Buck stood, his feet firmly planted on the grown. He could see the Slytherins were grinning like fools while the rest of the houses starred worriedly at him. 

"Let this be a warning to the rest of you," said the professor mercilessly. "Crucio!"

A cruel sharp pain ran through his body. Buck could feel all his muscles twitch wanting to jump out from his skin. His teeth chattered. Buck tried his best to keep his jaws together. Seconds felt like hours. Once the curse was lifted, Buck was left panting on the floor. 

His mind flashed to his gruesome childhood years, seeing his family torture the magical creatures that served their home. How he hated it. The way his caretaker squirmed and twisted in pain as they jeered at him calling him 'filthy squib'. Buck knew exactly what that feeling was. 

Buck spit on the floor. 

"How disgraceful Mister Buckley," said Professor Carrow. "Have I thought you nothing? Especially coming from such an esteemed bloodline."

"I guess I love the pain," said Buck weakly, wiping the drool from his lips.

The professor shook his head. 

"Pity." 

Professor Carrow raised his wand again, "Well then. Crucio!" 

"EDDIEEEEEEE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie woke up in a cold sweat.

He looked out the fogged windows, it was still dark outside. The only sound he could hear was the crickets chirping. Eddie wiped the sweat off his brow and kissed his cross and muttered a prayer. Thankful that it was only a dream. He was still back in his abuela's friends' home in the middle of nowhere in Wales. 

As Eddie laid his head on the pillow again, he could not shake the nasty vision out of his mind. The nightmare was so real that Eddie could almost taste it. Buck screaming his name. 

The nightmare kept replaying in his mind hours after he had woken up. Buck was in pain. It was as if he was calling out to him, needing him. In the past few months, Eddie had dreaded waking up. He wasn't allowed to go outside without setting his mama and papa in a fury. The Diaz family was in the run from the ministry. 

Months ago, his mother received a howler stating that they will interview her to test her magical ability. His mom cried hysterically in the kitchen table. The family was terrified. They had heard plenty of nasty rumors of families torn apart, muggle-borns thrown into Azkaban, underaged wizards receiving the dementor's kiss... It was horrible. 

On her interview day, the family watched in fury from the sidelines as this toad-looking bitch hurled insults and accusations at his mother. It took all of Eddie's power not to hex her in the courtroom. The nail on the coffin was when the toad-looking witch demanded a document that stated that her family bloodline reaching fifteen generations. Eddie's mom could not procure such a document. The bitch nastily smiled as Eddie's mom begged for mercy. 

That day his mom was given a cruel choice: Azkaban or Deportation.

The family chose deportation, they could still move back to the States. But as they were preparing for the move, new policies were issued and they were not allowed to leave the country anymore. His mom was supposed to go to Azkaban. Now, the entire Diaz family was on the run. 

"Mijo, are you alright?" 

Eddie looked at his father, "Bien, papa."

"Your nightmares," said Eddie's dad softly. "We've been noticing."

His mom stared at him worriedly. Eddie's sisters got themselves closer to him. 

"It's just a nightmare. I'm fine," said Eddie lowly.

"But mijo, nightmares if they happen too often aren't natural. Do you want to see a healer?"

"-How can we see a healer, papa?" asked Eddie sternly. 

"We'll ask Mrs. Longbottom to ask a healer to visit us if you want," said his mom softly.

Eddie shook his head. Mrs. Longbottom has demanded that they keep this entire arrangement to themselves and not tell a soul of what she was doing. If any news got out she was keeping a fugitive family, Mrs. Longbottom will kiss her life and her grandson's goodbye. The ministry was not keen on giving chances to heroes. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're listening to that again?" pressed his sister. 

Eddie ignored her and continued listening to the static-laden channel on the radio. He was introduced to this station by a fellow senior from Hogwarts. Potterwatch, a rebellion against the ministry. 

The Death Eaters have infiltrated most of the ministry and all information was regulated by them. Even the Quibbler who used to be anti-ministry had succumbed to their influences and was publishing articles that supported the minister's nefarious narratives. 

"Eddie, you will make yourself sick worrying about your friends," said his mother softly. 

Eddie ignored her too.

They've been cooped up in this house for almost four months now. Every day was a mind-numbing blur. Mrs. Longbottom would apperate to the house and tell them updates about what's happening in London. She would give them old newspapers and news about what was happening in Hogwarts. 

Eddie was furious when he heard students were being used as bait for Dark Magic. 

Mrs. Longbottom had explained that her grandson; Neville and a Weasley girl had started teaching students defense against the dark arts. She'd expect the Death Eaters and Aurors would appear in her home anytime now. 

Hearing the news put a smile on his face. He can imagine Buck and the other Gryffindors doing something as stupid as that. 

Speaking of Buck...

When Eddie asked Mrs. Longbottom about a student named Buck in Hogwarts she said that he was one of the worst affected students. In an attempt to stop the Carrows from punishing other students, the boy would sacrifice himself and let him be punished instead of them. 

He was in the hospital wing most of the days, often going back to the infirmary more than once in a day. 

Eddie felt like his gut was torn apart. 

Why would Buck do something as stupid as that?

-.-.-.-.-

"Eddie, Eddie!" 

Eddie woke to a sharp jolt. At the end of the bed, his father and mother were white-faced. 

"What happened?"

"We need to move now!" said his dad hastily.

"But-" 

"Mrs. Longbottom is on the run and it will take only a matter of time before they reach this house," whispered his dad. 

Eddie nodded and muttered an incantation. All his belongings magically flew and arranged themselves neatly in a large bag. 

"Come on, I'm going to get your sisters and Abuela." 

In the dead of the morning, the Diaz family settled in a lonesome forest in the middle of nowhere. They settled in their old tent which they used to use for camping. Eddie was scared for himself and his family. What if they were caught? All of them would be sent to Azkaban. 

It was during their hike in the forest that Eddie swore he saw a bright light in the shape of a deer was walking in a forest. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a dull evening mid-April, Eddie was in the forest, hunting some wild rabbits for the family. He had lost weight. Every day they would live off rice and mushrooms. Mom and Abuela would wash their clothes and the pots and pans near the river and Dad and Eddie would find food for the family. The family had succumbed to a routine after weeks of living in the forest. But things changed that lonesome twilight. 

When Eddie returned empty-handed, his campsite was left abandoned. All their things were still there, protected by the protection charms. The rice was still cooking over the fire. And his sister's needles were still in between the fraying tent cover. But his family...

Eddie was alone now. 

That evening, Eddie apperated to the London. If the officers were to find him, might as well have a last hoorah before all turns to shit. He ate his heart's filling at the bars, burgers never felt so delicious. He slept at the Leaky Cauldron. Eddie hadn't felt a soft bed underneath his body in so long. On the first night, Eddie cried himself to sleep. 

Diagon Alley was a ghost town. 

There was no life in the streets anymore. Only darkness. 

Dark witches and wizards skulked in the corners selling all sorts of unspeakable items; Muggle Brains, Muggle bodyparts, young children... Up ahead near the corner, there was a free muggle show; muggles performing humiliating acts while under the imperius curse. Ever since the ministry crumbled, Wizards were free to do experiments on muggles, some of them the foulest you can think of. Eddie had watched one night a witch slicing an ear off a muggle and laughed as he bled to death on the ground. 

"You there, aren't you from Hogwarts?" said Tom, the barman of the Leaky Cauldron. 

Eddie nodded flatly. 

"You're supposed to be in school right now." 

Eddie shrugged. 

"Blimey, wouldn't see a Hogwarts student drinking in the middle of the day during Dumbledore's time," he huffed. "Where's your family?" 

"That's what I want to know too," said Eddie sadly, taking a swing of the fire whiskey.

Tom poured another drink and handed it to Eddie, "It's for the hangover."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Tom softly. 

"Well, me too. Just about time right before one of them finds me and throw me in with the others," said Eddie. 

Tom bit his lips and glanced at the surrounding. He then leaned into Eddie and pointed his eyes to the bar table surface. Eddie looked downwards. Scratches began to appear from the dark wood, slowly forming letters and words. Tom had moved away from the spot to avoid suspicion. 

"Go to Hogsmeade, Hog's Head Inn." 

Eddie looked at Tom and gave him a soft smile. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eddie cannot believe his eyes. 

Neville Longbottom and many others were there in the splendid room. He had arrived in Hog's Head Inn and was met by a disgruntled wizard by the name of Aberforth who looked remarkably like his old headmaster. 

Aberforth ignored Eddie for a week but kept a watchful eye on him until he had enough proof that Eddie wasn't a spy. Eddie was then brought to an underground room where Aberforth showed him a tunnel that leads him to Hogwarts. 

"Where's Buck?" asked Eddie, seeing the person he wanted to see most not in the room with him. 

Neville sighed. 

"He's the bravest Gryffindor, that one," said Neville softly. 

"Why?"

"He's still there because he's still protecting the other students from getting punished. He volunteered to be the Carrow's example if they wanted to show a new form of punishment for disobedient students. They would know we are hiding here if Buck's disappeared."

A dark silence fell in the room. Eddie could tell, most of them are still alive right now because of Buck. 

"And we're just going to sit here until they..." barked Eddie. "Do something?"

Neville remained silent. 

"Eddie, the Order told us to be patient. Sooner or later, they will be great news. Harry Potter has been rumored to flee the Malfoy Manor. It's a matter of days now," explained Neville softly. 

"Yeah, but what about Buck and the rest? While we wait here enjoying our butterbeers and food and rest our feet in the fire, what happens to the rest?" 

"-Eddie. Buck chose to stay." 

Eddie let out a frustrated hiss and walked away from Neville.


End file.
